Alasan
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Kadang kita tak perlu memiliki alasan untuk menyukai seseorang. Short Sasusaku fic for 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #10


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Alasan **© n4na

**Warning:** typos, mencoba karakter IC tapi entahlah … fic super pendek, tidak mengacu ada EYD, dan keanehan lain yang bisa ditemukan disini.

_Untuk memenuhi 24 hours 10 fics challenge dari __**United Fandom**__._

_Happy reading! ^^_

#10

.

.

.

Sakura nampak tengah memandangi Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas matematika dengan dahi yang sesekali mengerut. Ia sendiri memang berbeda kelas dengan kekasihnya itu sehingga ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan rumah yang sama dengan si Uchiha bungsu. Iris _viridian_nya nampak sibuk memperhatikan berbagai ekspresi yang terlihat dari wajah Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

Ah, pacarnya memang manis sekali.

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kekasihnya sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di atas lantai beralaskan karpet berwarna hitam. Ia masihlah tersenyum walaupun saat ini Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun, _peernya susah?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Manik _onyx_nya menangkap bayangan Sakura di dalamnya.

"Engga."

Sakura hampir mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Oh ayolah, jelas-jelas tadi dahinya berkerut bingung mengerjakan soal itu!

Tapi kalau Sakura mengatakan hal itu, ia yakin ia akan menggores harga diri Sasuke. Jadi ia memilih diam saja sambil tersenyum―lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil.

"Ooh. Ya sudah."

Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak menyadari perbedaan senyuman dengan seringai Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Baru saja ia akan kembali menyentuhkan ujung penanya pada kertas suara Sakura kembali membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menghela nafas, pikirannya sedaritadi sudah mumet mengerjakan soal matematika dan sekarang Sakura entah kenapa tumben sekali merecokinya saat ia tengah mengerjakan tugas. Sasuke pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Sakura yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Hn?"

"Itu … Aku mau tanya …"

Sakura nampak ragu untuk menanyakannya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui pikirannya namun ia terlalu takut untuk menanyakannya.

Namun sudah kepalang basah, sekalian saja nyebur.

"Itu … Kenapa kau bisa suka padaku, Sasuke-_kun? _Soalnya 'kan dulu kau main nyuruh aku jadi pacarmu secara tiba-tiba …"

Sasuke sejenak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidak ada alasan."

Sakura cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Jelas ia tidak puas mendengarnya.

"Serius Sasuke. Masa' kau main suka aja sama cewek?"

"Aku serius, Sakura …"

"Jadi, kau bisa aja dong suka sama Ino atau Hinata atau cewek laen! Ih dasar Sasuke pantat ayam jelek!"

_Well_ Sasuke ga jelek sih tapi karena dia sudah terlanjur kesal ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya dimajukan sambil mencibir. Ngambek ceritanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat tingkah manja nyebelin pacarnya itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura tanpa permisi dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh si cewek yang kayaknya masih keukeuh ngambek.

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya perlahan pada pucuk kepala Sakura yang berbau harum.

"Emang harus ada alasan ya buat sayang sama kamu?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus, tapi tangannya sekarang ikutan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Gadis berambut arum manis itu tersenyum manis.

"Engga sih. Tapi aku 'kan penasaran gitu."

"Dasar."

Walau kesal, tapi senyuman yang amatlah tipis terbentuk oleh bibir tipis Sasuke. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis yang amat ia cintai sambil memejamkan kelopak matanya yang mendadak terasa berat karena kantuk.

.

Kadang kau tak perlu alasan untuk menyukai seseorang.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: iseng bikin fic ringan, dan uda lama banget ga bikin SasuSaku ^p^ uhuhuhuyy hepi banget ternyata aku berhasil bikin 10 fic sehari! /o/ fic ini sebagai fic penutup dari rangkaian fic yang telah kubuat selama 24 jam terakhir.

Akhir kata, mind to review? Saran, kritik, juga sangat diterima kok.


End file.
